Erza Scarlet the Zombie Queen
by Kamon772
Summary: Year X776, Erza and the rest of their friends were attempting to escape the slavery they have been forced into. This plan failed and the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible. Taken to the disciplinary chamber she lost her right eye as she was tortured to death. Thus ending her story as a human however the story of her as a reanimated zombie was just getting started
1. Chapter 1

One day in X776, within a large tower where a number of people that being kept as slaves by Tower of Heaven Cult working bring back the black wizard Zeref. One of the slaves named Sho came up with a plan for their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, one of his friends a red hair eleven year old named Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but another of Sho's friends, Jellal, announced himself as the mastermind instead.

However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she lost her right eye as she was tortured to death. However just as her lifeless body was about to toss that when one of the cult members want it for themselves. Claiming they had something they wanted to test out and this body could prove useful in their experiment. The durability of Erza's body was amazing and might actually be able to withstand the process of their experiment.

The experiment was an attempt at bringing someone back life as a zombie. The idea they had was that living slave were too much of a problem. For they needed to eat, sleep, and got tired. Then there were chances of them revolting on them as well. So this cult member thought a zombie would be much better slaves but could not perfect the process by having a successful test subject so far.

The experiment was finally had a success as the cult member was able to reanimate Erza's body bring her back as a zombie. All the various injuries that Erza had gotten both before and after her death were were repaired through the magic of the ritual that brought her back to life. However she just mindless zombie girl that would only follow orders and need eat lacrima to remain animated but also heal from what injuries she sustained. When she did not have enough lacrima she would stop moving until enough was given to her to move again.

Sometime later...

"Do you know why we gathered here today?" a Dark Mage asked

Members of the Tower of Heaven Cult were originally just a bunch of Dark Mages that worshiped the Black Arts and wished to bring Zeref, viewed as the greatest user of the Black Arts, back to life. The name of their cult was unofficial and just something that many of the members called themselves. After all the Tower of Heaven was the device they were having the slaves work on.

"Who knows as I do not even know why we are wasting our time with this mage's research. When we should focus our effort and resources on the building of this tower" another Dark Mage stated.

The Dark Mages that were interested into the Black Arts had gather many liked minded individuals and resources in trying to create eight Tower of Heavens. However, of the eight they were trying to build this was the only one that had not been discovered by the Mage Council and thus their last hope. Members that managed to escape being captured flocked here to the eighth tower. The original plan was the use eight towers to lower the cost need to bring someone back to life. However, now that only one tower was left they would just have to make do with this one alone.

The Mage that called them here today was from one of the towers that had been shutdown. They claimed their research would help them in boosting productivity and reduce revolts and/or escape attempts. However, there attempts at doing so at the moment had all ended in failure as many were thinking they just making easier to dispose of the dead body of slaves that been used up and outlived their purpose.

The Dark Mage in question named Koyama walked in with a smug look on his face as looked over the other members of the cult.

"Prepare to be amazed" Koyama stated as then stood aside and ordered Erza to come forward.

The look on her face was expressionless as stood there with a dull vacant eye starting start ahead at nothing. Though all the injuries from being tortured to death were healed from bring brought back to life. The one only that did was her missing eye. Which she now had an eye patch covering it up.

"What this suppose to be as this merely the…." the cult member said but then caught themselves as they realized what was going on here.

"That's right as I have succeeded in bringing someone back life as I merely need body strong enough to withstand the process" Koyama informed them.

The members were amazed as they checked Erza over to ensure that she was truly a dead body brought back to life. Sure enough, they heard no heartbeat and her skin was cold to the touch as her body held no warmth to it.

"That is not all as now that this girl is a zombie. The limiters that the brain imposes on the body are no more as she can use 100% of her strength and whatever damage that cause to her body is automatically repaired thank to the system keeping her animated" he told "and her is the best part as apparently this girl had dormant magical abilities that are now awaken after her death"

"What kind of magical ability could a…" a mage tried question Koyama but found various weapons floating in air staring them in the face

At this, the others found Erza as a very interesting tool that they could use and hopefully reproduce with others. Even if they could just having her at the moment and the ability to control weapons could be various useful the progress of the completing the tower.

Later that day the slaves were gather up and told there were be a new announcement. Gathering like this were never really a good thing so many were preparing for the worse. The only hope that many of them had was that they would be able to see the next day or that they would not be worked either harder for the failed escape plan that happened.

Koyama appeared before them all with look the slaves were all used to getting from their capturers but some noticed a difference in this mage. That they looked at them over them with a eye as if they were not even slave anymore but something even worse.

"As you all are probably aware there was a escape attempt recently and the person that was behind it has been dealt with punishment that was fitting for their disobedience against us" he stated.

At this Erza's friends and others she knew started to pay more attention. Jellal and Sho wanted to stage a rescue for Erza himself but he was talked out of it by Rob. Claiming that the time was not right for them to attempt a rescue as they had no information on what was happening to Erza. Though he understood the desire to do something to help but going in without a plan was not just too reckless. They did not have enough people to counter the guards and then there were others that could betray them to the guards as well. While many might have been willingly to follow them there were those that had lose hope after the last failed attempt thus might be so eager to try again so quickly.

"They were killed through being tortured" Koyama declared

Things got so quite that it was possible to heard a pin drop so that made the footsteps they all heard coming towards them. At first it seem like they were a member of the cult as they were dressed as such. However what drew attention was their size as they were far shorter then most of the other known members.

Standing before them they removed the mask that had the Tower of Heaven Cult's symbol from their face. Causing utter shock to ring out through the crowd of slaves. There stood Erza the one that Koyama had just claimed was dead standing before them seemingly as member of their cult now.

Though they noticed something very different about her as she merely stood there with lifeless expression on her face and vacant look in her eye she still seemingly had.

"This girl is no longer alive as she is in fact dead. However I managed to bring her back to life where she will now serve us as loyal tool and weapon for our cult's goal. Now not even death will not allow you to escape from us, as you will be brought back to life and forced to serve us" Koyama declared.

Jellal and Sho were about to rush Koyama right then and there for what they had done to Erza but were against stopped this time by Rob and Simon. It was good thing that the two of them managed to do as others were not so lucky to have themselves stopped. They rushed at the Koyama only to impaled by number of weapons that were directed towards them. Weapons they saw were being controlled by Erza.

Rob would later on explain that why he did so. He was aware of Erza's true magic potential and was grateful that Koyama and the other Cult members were not aware of the true depth of it. Merely sticking with her ability to control weapons. Though that did not make things any easier but at least they were not as bad as they could have been. Rob informed Jellal and the others what he thought Erza's magic truly was and despite being activate. In her current state, Erza would not be able to use it if not order to do so.

The plan now became how to go about helping Erza if possible and if not then finding a way to undo spell that was animating her body.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Pi pi m ,The Keeper of Worlds, Guest, and obsessed for reviewing this story

OskoZelda ,Nuthenry2, Pi pim for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Nuthenry2 for adding this to their Favorite Story List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The year was X777 and it had been about a year since Jellal, Sho, and the other were informed that Erza had died. Then her body was reanimated after her death. They group decided to keep a low profile for awhile as they wanted discover a way to help Erza out. Of course during last year there was another slave revolt a massive one this time around however it was put down once the Dark Mages seen out Erza to deal with them.

That when it changed from a revolt to massacre as all those involved were killed by the very weapons they were carrying. Erza taking control of them and using them to take them all out. Those that did not have them learned that Erza was not just strong when it came to magic but her body's limiter now off. Even if she was not trained as fighter the sheer brute force she was exhorting made up for it. Though the toll was that forced the lacrima she ran on to run out faster, as it being used to repair the damage going 100% did to her body.

This action basically turned almost everyone that was still hoping that Erza was still in there somewhere. Those people had given up on her completely and utterly. To them she was nothing more then a zombie girl that now has no mind of her own. She was not even a person anymore merely a weapon of the their slavers and if they step out of line, then the possibility that they could be next was now fully instilled into them. They came to fear Erza as symbol of the Dark Mage's might and control over them

Though Jellal and her other friends sat out on the revolt out and did not share this view. Though Jellal was not fighting he noticed something that would give him a clue to helping Erza. Rob had been teaching Jellal all he knew about magic, as the only way they could help her would be with magic after all. Awakening his own magic Jellal trained and used to get around without being noticed. This is when he learned the two way that might be key towards helping Erza

Lacrima

That was the first thing that he noticed as they did not inform the slaves on how they were animated Erza's body but Jellal learned this during the last failed slave revolt. That had some role in keeping her going but there was something else he wonder if that also placed a role in their control over her body.

The eye patch

Erza was missing one of her eyes and wore an eye patch over it. Though why was the question as she merely recover from all other injuries so why could not her eye be recovered in similar manner. Managing to sneak up to Erza while she was working but not being watched. He discovered the reason behind the eye patch, which was in place of her missing eye was a lacrima. A lacrima eye with the crest of the Tower of Heaven Cult engraved into it.

Jellal examined the lacrima eye that they had implanted into Erza and was wondering about how to go about removing it. Thinking that while this might not restore Erza to normal again or even if that was possible given that she was basically a zombie now. At the very least she would not be under the control of these Tower of Heaven cultist anymore. Though he would need some time to think this over as there was also a chance that the lacrima eye was important piece to her body remaining animated. Removing that could undo the magic keeping her mobile.

Placing the eye patch part over her eye, he left her there as he could not really do anything more for her at the moment. Getting caught here would not merely end in his death at Erza's hands, thanks to her being order to do so. It could end in the death of all their friends as well with the Dark Mages thinking they were all in on his plan.

"I will help you Erza. Just wait a little longer" Jellal told her before leaving.

Sometime later...

Koyama entered the room to see Erza still in place where she normally stood when not in use by anyone. Her overall master(the others were seen as secondary master to her) did want her wasting unnecessary power after all. Since lacrima was her power source after all, it was what kept her moving and should she run out then she would stop moving all together until given more. Though recently Koyama was getting pissed as the other Dark Mages were trying to steal his research(or at least that what he thought was going on). The research they thought was pointless and useless now interesting them because he has a successful subject that they could control and had seen the benefits of his zombie girl being around.

Not originally from this Tower, he really had no loyalites to those here. They might be part of the same cult but they were also from different fractions. Not all the fractions got along nicely as the only thing keeping them together was their goal of bringing back Zeref. However Koyama was becoming annoyed by the Dark Mages here wanting to take his research now that it was barring fruit and trying to overwork him to making other successful subjects for their control only. They each wanted a zombie of their own that was for them alone. Causing Koyama to wonder if they were aware that Erza was his and that he was merely allow them to control her. That she would follow his orders over their's should they try to anything funny.

Plotting to take out the other Dark Mages here was not going to be that easy of task. This was something that Koyama was very aware of as his expertice was not exactly combat mage. He was more of researcher of magic thus there were many Dark Mages that were far stronger then he was (also Kyoama was still unaware of the true extent of Erza's magic thus was not aware of just how powerful she truly could be). So he would have to search for allies in this plan of his to take out the other Dark Mages. He could not count on any of them to come to his side. However it was while he was watching over Erza carry out an order to punish a slave that was not working properly that he noticed something. That her friends were not looked at her the same way that other slaves were.

There was one of that really caught his attention in Jellal. The look in his eye was of someone that had a plan for something. He was not sure what kind of plan this was but it was being overlooked by the other Dark Mages who did not seem to notice. Having an idea of what that might be and that the bond Erza's friends had with her was not shattered despite what she was currently.

Jellal was wondering where he was being taken by Erza as she just arrived, grabbed him, and walking off. Forcing him to follow her as those that did not normally were carried away. For that still attempt to fight against her still, she would kill them for not following orders she had been given. It was something that was learn unfortunately from having to see it done first hand.

"Greeting….Jellal was it?" Kyoama said as he greeted him upon his arrival to his location.

"How do you know my name?" he asked curious.

"I managed to over hear it from someone that the both of us know. Back when they were more of a talker then they are now" he told him

This cause Jellal to have calm himself as he knew that this was being done to try and get a reaction out him. This someone Kyoama was talking about was Erza herself. He did not want everything he was planning to save her to go to waste because he could control his anger at this moment.

"I do not know what you are planning exactly but I have something I want to propose. We both have enemies that we have to deal with" Kyoama told him.

That when he went into his proposal about the two of them teaming up to form an alliance to take down all the other Dark Mages here. If he could rally the other slaves to revolt then he would ensure that Erza did not get in the way like she had in others failed attempts. In fact she would have her working to make sure that things were going according to plan by having Erza set things up for them. They would never expect that Erza is being used against them. The fools think that they have overall shared control of her when really its just him alone that can give her orders.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

The Keeper of Worlds, Earth Dragon Arnighte, and obsessed for reviewing this story

Earth Dragon Arnighte and SandInTheEye for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Earth Dragon Arnighte for adding this to their Favorite Story List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Jellal was reluctant to join the side of the very person that had control over Erza. It was something he did because if he did not do this, then he would know where Erza would be at the time when the revolt happened. Jellal was not going to fully trust Kyoama as he was merely do this to get rid of the other Dark Mages. Having to deal with just one was better then needing to deal with them all when time came to get Erza from their control.

Rallying enough people to get the revolt started was easier said then done as Erza had been used to break the will of the other slaves pretty well however that seem to be overdone though. Fear of the their slavers were not replaced by fear of Erza instead. So once Jellal revealed how he knew how to neutralize the threat that Erza was. He not only had the knowledge he managed to get out Kyoama about her zombie body, but his own knowledge that Rob had told him about regarding Erza's true magic. Once she was neutralized or even before that had been accomplished. Jellal informed the other slaves of where weapons could be obtained and how Erza would too busy and far away to control them. As for the Dark Mages themselves they were dealt with by being poisoned by Erza mixing something into their food and water supply. Even before then there were those that were being taken out by Erza after being lured to isolated areas.

Kyoama and Jellal both had plans to turn on the other once their goal was met. The Dark Mages were successful dealt with and in the end Kyoama as was one of them had to flee or he would have been killed himself. Jellal had planned for this as he managed to keep more from Kyoama then he could from him. The Dark Mage had been played far more then he was the player in this instance. Jellal directed enough of their forces his way that would ensure he would be forced to flee and unable to give Erza any commands.

Fighting with Jellal would require Erza's full attention as he was fighting against her seriously with the intent to kill. It was a dangerous plan but the only one he had to ensure that no other command can be given to her. That was something he noticed about Erza in this state. The more focus she need to give to one thing the less she could give to others. It was something Kyoama did not seem to be aware of so Jellal took full advantage of it in his own plan against him.

Now Erza was now surrounded by the former slaves of Tower of Heaven. She was out of power and her lacrima eye was removed by Jellal. So now a helpless Erza would have been at the mercy of those around her. No one other then himself viewed her as one of them but one of their capturer instead. To prevent them from getting any closer, Jellal even have use his magic to force them back. He was not going to lose Erza like this. Not when she was finally freed from being controlled.

Though Jellal was not going to let things end like this for Erza. He was also aware that he could not do anything more then this. There were those that were wanting to get back at her or even those that wanted to take their revenge for the things she had been made to do.

"What are you doing Jellal defending it?" one of the now former slave asked

That was when for a moment that the angry he felt over Erza being referred to a thing and not a person reared it head before he managed to get a hold of himself.

"Erza did not have a choice in the matter as she was being controlled. She did not do anything herself. It was all what she was made to do by them" he stated

"It was still her magic and her own hands that did all those things to us though" another one said.

"Oh really so even if its against your will. You are still fully to blame for everything you do without question. When I guess we all want Zeref to be brought back to life then. After all we were all working on building this tower to attempt do just that" Jellal countered.

Everyone then went silent after this.

"If we are to stay here and continue to work on this tower now. That that when it would be on us alone. Erza has no one controlling her at the moment" Jellal stated.

"Then how do we know exactly that Erza even has a will of her own anymore. Should take that risk really be taken for already dead girl" someone stated.

Then there was the something that happened that shocked Jellal's friends as they arrived on the scene. He then declare that he would dispose of Erza himself. Looking down at Erza as she laid there her body as cold as it has been since she was a zombie after all. Lifting her up and over his shoulder, Jellal used his magic which Rob told him was called Heavenly Body Magic to increase speed as he sped off away from the group. At such a speed that they could not question or protest his decision on what to do with Erza.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank

obsessed, The Keeper of Worlds , Earth Dragon Arnighte ,and Pi pi m for reviewing this story

Dwskulldemonmen for adding this story to their favorite story list

asxs98, dwskulldemonmen, and Devon the Shipper for adding this story to their story alert list

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Although Jellal claimed that he was going to dispose of Erza that was actually a lie. He was planning to just leave this place and look for someone that could help her. After all is she could become animated and move around when given enough lacrima. Then maybe there could be a way to restore her mind and free will somehow, He was not going to give on her until he had at least tried this out...exhausting every choice and chance he got.

Carrying Erza on his back, he was able to tell just how cold her body was now that she was zombie. He always knew that it no longer held the warmth that it once did. However despite that she was still alive in some sense. Only rather then needing to eat,drink, and sleep like what most normally is need to live. Erza needed to consume lacrima to remained animated.

When she ran out rather then dying again instead she just become immobile as she is right now. The magic that brought her back from the dead is not over merely because she does not have any lacrima in her system. That was something Jellal learned directly from Kyoama himself. The magic the re-animated her body after death so good that once her lacrima supply was exhaust. It does not vanish but merely goes dormant until more is supply to Erza.

"First thing I am do for you Erza is getting you fully conscious and self aware again. It should be possible as you are able to move on your own along with use your magic as well. You must still be in there just have to discover how to awaken you. Then after that looking for a way to fully restore your life comes next" Jellal told her.

Even though she could not respond it was his way of just continue to treat her like he always had. Rather then the tool or the traitor that many of the other former slave had done and even how the Dark Mages that had enslaved them all did.

Making to the boats he noticed that he was not alone anymore as Simon and Sho stood there almost as if they had been waiting for him.

"Trying to leave without letting any of us know?" Simon asked.

"Look this is something I have to do for Erza" he told them.

"No this is something I have to do as it my fault that this happened to Erza. I came up with that plan but when it failed, not only did you try to cover for me but Erza ended up getting the blame for it. That what resulted in her death and her body then getting used in the experiment that made her into a zombie" Sho said.

Jellal then explain that Sho could have ended up in far worse state then Erza was in currently. The magic behind what animated her body now was only able to do so because of how durable and strong it was. Should it have been any weaker then they would not have anything of Erza bury and might be cleaning what was left of her off a wall.

"How are you even aware of this?" Simon asked curiously.

It was then that he revealed that he had been in alliance with one of the Dark Mages, Kyoama. They had apparently both planed to turn on each other once the their common enemy was gone. Luckily Kyoama was forced to run away thus leaving Erza to him

"Regardless of how it happened you got Erza away from those guy and managed to get all of freed from being their slaves. Now we are going to find a way to help her. You are not doing this alone as I am not letting you" Sho told him.

"What about you Simon as unlike Sho or myself? Why are you trying to come along? Should not you go looking for your sister. She probably still out there as Rob revealed to me that main reason he think Erza got caught was because she was helping someone else. That something she had told him once and then when you told us about your sister, well that match with the description of the girl Erza helped" Jellal told him.

"Then that just another reason that I am coming along as she saved my sister from having to live through being a slave" Simon told him however he did not tell either one of them the first reason though.

"Though just what are we doing to do about looking for clues to go about helping her? It not like the magic used on her is your average everyday variety. So it probably going to be hard to find anything that useful at least that is not too risking" Sho asked.

As Erza was getting secured in the boat, this when Jellal revealed that his plan was to head for Fairy Tail. Rob knows a lot about magic so then it likely that there could be others within his guild or connected to it. That know just as much and possibly even more then he does. With what Rob had given him to carry with him. According to the old man if Jellal has this will him, then they should be willingly to help them even if they are basically just four kids that would have wondered in there from the streets.

With that settled the trio set off on their boat in the direction that if they kept going would eventually led them towards Fairy Tail. That was something else Jellal had managed to get a hold of while working with Kyoama. That being the exact location of where they were so that he was able to use a map he had also acquired. Allow them to plot their course to the mainland from the island they were currently leaving from. 


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank

Earth Dragon Arnighte, Pi pi m, The Keeper of Worlds, obsessed, and LyHy for reviewing this story

dwskulldemonmen,bowser3000000,and demonic hellfire for adding this story to their favorite story list

Devon the Shipper, dwskulldemonmen,bowser3000000,asxs98,JcL107, and bloodbadger for adding this story to their story alert list

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Jellal, Sho, and Simon sailed on their boat to the mainland of Ishgar peninsula. After making their way to Ishgar from there traveling to Fiore would be their goal. After all the kingdom of Fiore is where the Fairy Tail Guild is located. Though Jellal and his friends knew their goal, had something to prove they knew and referred to the guild by one of the members. Actually getting there was kind of the problem that the three of them were learning they had overlooking this entire time.

Sailing to the mainland of Ishgar was not costing them anything since they were using a boat that they got from the island they were coming from. Though they did not have any money for traveling over land nor enough to have anywhere to stay as they did have to travel for some time on foot before getting to their final goal.

However while Simon was busy manning the controls for the boat ensuring they were heading in the right direction. Sho was going to see Jellal to get some more details on what they were going to other then what they had already discussed previously.

Sho found him in the area where Erza was being kept safe and secure so that she was not being rocked back and forth by the motion of the boat or anything else for that matter.

"Did we really have to have her set up like this though?" Sho asked looking over Erza.

"What choice did we have as this boat does not really have any beds or anything. We were lucky the boat has what it does considering where it came from after all" Jellal said looking from where paperwork he was examining.

Jellal had collected various paperwork and notes from Kyoama. It was things that he had felt would be helpfully in learn some of the details about what had been done to Erza in order to turn her into a zombie. Also another reason was that he was looking through to see if he could understand anything about them or discover something that could possibly led to Erza becoming fully self aware once again.

"So what exactly did you want to see me about then, Sho" he asked.

"Going over what the three of us are going to do once we get to the mainland of Ishgar in some more detail" Sho said.

"The current plan is that we have to probably gain money with our magic doing various odd jobs in the first decent city we get to first" Jellal informed him.

"I been wondering about that as why are we not just heading start to Fairy Tail first. What is the point of us stopping in a city for awhile to earn money" he asked.

His blue hair friend then went over to Erza and brushed aside the hair that was covering her missing eye. Explaining to Sho what he was doing and why he had these various papers from the island.

"I think it would be better if we arrive at Fairy Tail with Erza fully aware already rather then hoping they can do that as well. I have an idea that Erza was under their control because the lacrima that they used in her eye. That one seemed to be something that used to not only control her but also keep her from becoming self aware. Thus what if we just give her a normal lacrima that just used as power source her for" Jellal said.

Sometime later….

Having sold everything they could and even the boat they sailed on as well. The trio managed to gain enough money to afford a decent room an inn within the city they decided to stay to gain money for Erza's new lacrima eye. Of course Erza was left secured in their room where they had to pay extra to prevent room cleaning from going into their room. Claiming that Erza was not feeling good thus she need a lot of rest, thus they would maintain the room themselves. Though one of the many real reason was that they did not want anyone going into the room and discovering that Erza was not alive.

Her body was cold and her heart was not beating at all. Because the magic that had reanimated her body they did not have to worry about her dead body going through the normal process that should have been happening already. It something Jellal, Simon, and Sho were grateful for that even without a power source to fully animate her, Erza's body remained in perfect condition.

Though it was kind of against what they were trying to do for her at the moment. The three of them took turns controlling Erza to make so that she was seen moving around enough that none of the staff would begin to start questioning why Erza never moves from that bed. It done in manner that also dispel question about why she would need help getting around.

As for what they did about giving the illusion that Erza was eating and drinking. The three of them were just eating enough for four people instead of just the three of them. Since they had known each other well enough they could get away with order things that seem like Erza herself was ordering them. Not that just one of them eating enough for two.


End file.
